1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a single cell gap liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) can be categorized into the transparent type, the reflective type and the transflective type. Among them, the transflective LCDs utilizing both a back-light source and an external light source are suitable for being applied to portable electronic products, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and e-Books. Therefore, the transflective LCDs draw more and more attention from the public.
In general, the transflective LCD can be categorized into the single cell gap transflective LCD and the dual cell gap transflective LCD. Since the fabrication of the single cell gap transflective LCD is simpler than that of the dual cell gap transflective LCD, and the cost of the single cell gap transflective LCD is lower than that of the dual cell gap transflective LCD. Therefore, the single cell gap transflective LCD has become the first choice to be applied to all kinds of the portable electronic products.
However, the main problem of the single cell gap transflective LCD facing presently is that the Gamma curves of a transparent area of each of pixels do not be matched with the Gamma curves of a reflective area. Hence, the transparent display quality and the reflective display quality of the single cell gap transflective LCD can not be optimized simultaneously.